A Side Game from Hide and Seek
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: While Jou, Yuug, Atemu, Zuka and Hiroto are playing Hide and Seek in Kaiba's mansion, Yuugi finds a hiding place in a wardrobe with his beloved Atemu. A bit fluffy, I suppose. R&R!


"Ichi... ni... san... yottsu..."  
As soon as Jonouchi started counting, the four of us (Atemu, Honda, Shizuka and I) bolted out of the room in search of a hiding place. We were staying in Kaiba's mansion, thanks to Jonouchi. We had originally been hanging out at my house, but Jonouchi had suggested we visit Seto instead. As always, the CEO of KaibaCorp was not pleased to see us. Katsuya somehow persuaded him to let us stay; just as long as none of us disturbed him. As it was, we had gotten tired of playing video games after a few hours and sought for a new distraction: I suggested Hide-and-Seek.

My heart pounded fervently in my chest as I scurried past various rooms. Amazingly, I could still hear Jonouchi's voice echo the numbers: "Kokonostu... ten... irebun..." He was only counting to twenty, and the fact he was already at eleven and I did not have a hiding place, I was in trouble.

"Gah...!" I cried, unable to keep myself from laughing with excitement. As I heard Katsuya's count of "juusan..." I ran into a seemingly empty room. However, just after I thought I was alone, I spotted someone several feet away: Atemu.

"Sorry." I muttered, attracting my pharaoh's attention. "I'll go find somewhere-" I was about to turn around and leave when Atemu rushed up to me.

"Juuroku..."

"Hide with me!" He whispered. Pulling me over to the far wall, Atemu opened a nearly empty wardrobe door.

"Juunana..."

"What is this? The _Chrinocles of Narnia_?" I smiled.

"Never mind that. hikari. Just get in." Laughing, I did as I was told. Atemu jumped in and closed the door as Katsuya's "Juuhachi..." echoed down the hallways towards us.

"It's a little cramped in here..." I said, looking around the wardrobe with the dim light avalible. "And there is no secret passage to Narnia."

Atemu crouched down in a small space before ushering me closer. Beaming, I sat between his legs, leaning my back up against his chest. He relaced his arms around me before saying: "If Kaiba _did_ find the secret entrance to Narnia, aibou, I am sure he would sell it to the highest bidder before anyone could blink." I laughed, nodding my head in agreement at this scenario.

"Nijuu. Ready or not, here I come!" Katsuya called down the hallway. Atemu and I grew deadly still, staring wide-eyed through the minimal crack between the two closed wardrobe doors. Although we both new Jonouchi was several rooms away, instinct took over to not allow ourselves to be caught.

After several minutes, the tension in the air began to fade out as it hit us that Jonouchi was probablty searching on the other side of the mansion.

"Yuugi..." Atemu whispered, drawing his arms in closer around me. My heart skipping a beat and my cheeks instantly burning, I choked out,

"H-hai?"

"It's been a long while since we've had the chance to be alone together." Raising one of his hands, Atemu gently pulled back the jacket to let it fall off my left shoulder. Leaning closer, his lips sank onto my flesh. Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes, clasping my hands on Atemu's knees. Diving into pure ecstacy, a smile danced across my lips.

"Atemu..." I breathed out, making sure to remain as silent as possible.

"What?" My pharaoh asked, chuckling as he stopped kissing me. Mentally, I kicked myself for forcing my love's lips away from my skin. "Do you think it's... safe to do this here?"

"Why not?" Atemu asked. "We haven't had the chance to be alone in a few days. Might as well take advantage and enjoy it, right?" As if showing he did not want to talk any longer, my aibou raised his hands to remove my jacket from my upper body; leaving nothing over my chest but my usual black sleeveless shirt. From there, he slowly traced his fingers down my arms. After he touched every pore on my arms, my body seemed to come alive and tingle with every brush of his fantastic fingers. I moved closer to my koi's chest, wanting nothing more than to be as close to him as possible; to be completely surrounded by his love.

Atemu's fingers traced down my forearm to my wrists and then to explore my hands within his own. Taking my left hand, he traced the lines that decorated the surface of my palm. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, closing my eyes to bask in the overwhelming emotions I felt simply by his body touching mine. It was a pure adrenaline rush just being beside him.

Atemu's gentle laughter caught my attention and it was not until I reopened my eyes that I saw what was so funny. He had placed his index and middle fingers on that special place upon my wrist to check my pulse. "Your heart's fluttering mighty fast there, koi." Atemu spoke quietly, his voice light with amusement.

"And this surprises you?" I muttered, tilting my head to look at him. A small smile played along the edge of my lips. "My heart always pounds when I am near you." Returning my smile, Atemu leaned closer and kissed me, sliding his tongue against my own. I turned as much as I could to face him and reciprocated the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I broke away just enough to tilt my head to the side and kiss him again. At this action, I could feel my selfish emotions rise within me. The more I kissed him, the more I craved out of it. Deeper and deeper we kissed, spiraling down the dark tunnel of our overflowing emotions. Atemu slid his arms around me, gently brushing his fingers against my sides.

Finally, something happened to distract the two of us.

"Atemuuuu! Yuuuuugiii!" Jonouchi called down the hallway as he passed directly by the room we were hiding in. "You can come out now! Honda said he would be seeker! Atemu! Yuugi!" Our kiss broke apart and I could hear Atemu chuckle as I watched Jonouchi's shadow trail down the hall.

"What d'ya say, Yuugi-chan? Wanna go out and play Hide-and-Seek with them?" I laughed.

"And miss the oppurtunity to stay here and play with you?" I smiled. "Never." Laughing again, Atemu said:

"I love you, hikari." before pressing his lips once more against mine. Not wanting to break away this kiss, I decided to give Atemu a glimpse of how much I loved him. Meanwhile, in the back of my mind, I could still hear Katsuya pacing about in search of the two lovers hidden in a wardrobe.

_Owari_.

Well, Atemu-chan; here's your little Yuugi's "fantasy". Teehee. I hope everyone liked it! Please review!


End file.
